Hulk vs Wolverine (Video)
| next = }} Wolverine hunts down the Hulk who is suspected of destroying a town. However, his search leads him to some old enemies, who want the Hulk for their own reason. Story Best At What I Do It starts off with on the ground bleeding in the middle of a crater. He gets up, wipes the blood from his face, and puts his shoulder back into its socket. Wolverine hears a roar and begins looking around. Wolverine jumps out of the way as a large figure lands where he just stood. As the dust cloud clears roars ready to attack. A Bad Day Four hours earlier, a flies through the . A young soldier is curious about a mysterious man in the copter with him but the man doesn't answer any questions. The copter lands in a small town that has been destroyed and the man, Logan, disembarks. There are wounded being loaded into s, clothing and accessories all over, fires being put out, and gun casings littering the town. Logan approaches a man waiting for him. The man explains that a creature was seen crossing the - border and the destruction is what happened when it reached civilization. The Americans call it the Hulk, but intel is sketchy. thinks the Americans are covering something up. Logan spots a in a broken car and sniffs the air. He imagines Hulk attacking a girl who had the bear. He claims the Hulk smells toxic and there is a scent of gunpowder meaning someone tried to fight back. He uncovers some rubble to find that the town was called . The man tells Logan that he is to stop the Hulk one way or another. Dropping In Logan takes off in a and dons his Wolverine uniform. The pilot notes something on the ground and Wolverine sees a large crater in the forest. the pilot asks if he wants to land but Wolverine just jumps out. Wolverine lands on the snowly slope of a mountain and runs to the crater. He sniffs the air and goes off after the scent. He begins a trek through the mountains. While he stops for a drink he encounters a that merely walks by. Suddenly he hears a large thud and the animals around him flee. Following Tracks Wolverine runs off to find a crater with large footprints that walk away. Before the footprints disappear on some rocks he notices that they are now the same size has his foot. He peaks around the corner prepared to attack to find a skinny man without shirt or shoes sitting on a log crying. Wolverine asks him if he's seen a large monster but the man freaks out and backs into a rock. Wolverine tries to reassure him but notices that he smells just like the creature. Wolverine throws the man around but the man just begs Wolverine to go. Wolverine threatens him with his claws but the man's eyes suddenly turn green and Wolverine is thrown into a tree. Across the clearing the man is turning green, writhing in pain, and growing in size. When he becomes the Hulk he roars causing all the birds in the mountains to fly away. Hulk storms up to Wolverine and punches him causing him to fly over the mountain, coming to the point where the story began. Let's Do This Hulk lands and Wolverine extends his claws, both ready to fight. Hulk smashes the ground causing part of the mountain, and Wolverine, to fall into the river below. The two fight below the surface of the water but Hulk punches Wolverine out onto the side. Hulk walks onto the shore looking for his opponent. Wolverine surprises him by jumping on his back and stabbing him repeatedly. Hulk backs into a wall to knock him down and starts throwing rocks at him. Wolverine manages to get close but Hulk smashes a rock on top of him. With him down Hulk begins to pound Wolverine further into the ground. When it seems Wolverine is down for good Hulk walks away. Another Try As Hulk catches his breath he turns around to find Wolverine back up and ready to fight. With renewed energy Wolverine comes at Hulk fast. He knocks the big brute to the ground and begins stabbing his chest. Hulk tries to smash him but he dodges all the attacks. With several quick attacks Wolverine is able to hurt Hulk. As the two stare down each other Hulk is suddenly overcome with and falls down. Before he can do anything Wolverine is overcome by the same darts. He sees four soldiers, one of whom calls himself , before finally blacking out. Taken Captive Wolverine flashes back to a time when he stumbled out of a drunk. Unbeknownst to him he is being watched by a man with glasses. Logan downs the rest of the bottle he's carrying and drops it. After he picks it up he notices that man with glasses. Two soldiers appear out of no where, knock Logan out, and drag him into a van. The man with glasses follows telling someone to prepare a lab. Logan is put into a fluid filled cylinder and tubes inserted into his body. The man with glasses and several other s look on with fascination. The man with glasses, called the , tells another to begin the bonding process. Something is pumped into Logan's body, causing him to bleed out of every hole. Although his vitals are erratic the Professor increases the process to maximum. Logan wakes up in a small room chained to the floor. As he tries to free himself he screams in pain as six metal claws push their way out of his hands. Logan then finds himself in a with a on his head. He sees the of a . The scientists also see it through monitors as they watch , as they call Logan. They are reprogramming Logan through . As the bear stands up Logan extends his claws and the two attack each other. One of the soldiers who would eventually knock out Wolverine in the present, , tells the professor that they can't control Logan and it is a mistake to keep him. Since they have Logan's Sabretooth wants to kill Logan. They both are in a hall filled with in tubes. Professor looks into Wolverine's eyes then leaves, followed by Sabretooth. Wolverine, in a new uniform, turns around, glances at the tube labed , then leaves. Losing Control In a hanger filled with helicopters and soldiers on s Deadpool talks to one of the other of the four soliders, , saying he wants to kill the babies in the tubes because babies creep him out. Wolverine stands back watching the two. While back in the liquid tube Logan is fighting his programming. Despite the Professor's efforts he breaks out. As the liquid spills everyone one of the scientists falls with three marks in his back and other smashes up against the glass. Logan breaks into the room the Professor's in. Two guards enters but Logan cuts off the Professor's right arm as he attacks the guards. Logan exits the leaving two guards in a bloody mess. Logan runs out into the Canadian wilderness covered in blood. Collateral Damage In the present, Logan wakes up to find himself shackled to a wall and Sabretooth punching him. Deadpool says that he missed Logan and hasn't been the same without him. Omega Red and Professor, now with a clawed mechanical arm, enter. Professor says he is glad to have Logan back as they put a lot of time, money, and effort into making him their best soldier. He was disappointed to see Logan go. But Logan did lead them to Dr , better known as the Hulk. Professor explains that Weapon X has been pursuing the Hulk for weeks. A flashback shows Hulk back at Elkford, with Weapon X soldiers attacking him. The gun casings Logan notices were not the townspeople's, but Deadpool's. And Hulk did not attack the girl with the teddy bear but was saving her and her father. Professor talks about the town as . Professor says that if Department H had sent Logan in sooner the town would not have been hurt. Professor then explains that they want the Hulk for the same reason they want Logan, to use as a weapon. Just like they did with Logan, Professor wants to erase Banner's memories and reprogram him. They want Hulk because he is the most powerful creature on the planet. Logan threatens to kill Professor but he passes it off, explaining that he erased Logan's memories once and he'll do it again. With that the group leaves the room leaving Deadpool alone with Logan. Deadpool tells him that , the woman soldier on the team that knocked out Hulk and Wolverine, tried to kill Logan in his sleep. Deadpool then asks if Logan still has an unbreakable skull and shoots him at point-blank range, injuring himself in the process. He Must Die Logan wakes up finding himself trapped in a liquid filled tube with Lady Deathstrike glaring at him. She tells him he will die that day and scratches her finger across the glass. Logan tries banging on the tube with little success in breaking it. Professor and Sabretooth enter and the Professor questions Deathstrike's presence. She says he has to die but the Professor wants to start reprogramming. Suddenly the Professor falls down after Sabretooth claws at his back. Deathstrike claws at the glass breaking it. Logan falls out and she digs her hands into his back. Sabretooth punches him then restrains him. Sabretooth says that because of their he's going to take days to kill Logan. Deathstrike says she wants to kill him for dishonoring her family. Logan insults Deathstrike and in a fit of rage she stabs Logan but it also goes through Sabretooth. Logan headbutts Deathstrikes and frees himself. He knocks down Sabretooth but Deathstrike comes at him fast. She seems too fast but Logan cuts off her cybernetic arm and hits her with his knee knocking her out. Joining Forces Logan gets back into his uniform and wanders the facility. While in Wolverine finds himself covered in red as soldiers come to stop him. Wolverine easily slashes his way through them and continues on. Omega Red and Deadpool examine the still alive Professor. Sabretooth blames Wolverine for his injuries while Deathstrike puts her arm back together. Deadpool and Omega Red do not believe Sabretooth, but they all decide to go kill Wolverine anyways. Wolverine finds Banner in another liquid filled tube and frees him by clawing open the glass. Banner begs Wolverine to help him so the Hulk isn't turned into a weapon. Wolverine suggests killing Banner, before dragging him out of the room. Do Your Thing Wandering the facility, Bruce tells the uncaring Wolverine about being hunted for as long as he can remember. Wolverine tackles Bruce as shots are fired in their direction. Omega Red's tentacles break through the wall and capture Wolverine. Bruce suddenly finds himself at the end of Deadpool's gun as Omega Red slams Wolverine into a wall. Wolverine manages to slam into Omega Red knocking him down and slashing Deadpool's favorite gun. As they run away Wolverine asks why Bruce hasn't transformed. Bruce says it isn't a good idea anyways as he can only do it while angry or stressed. But he can't because they must have drugged him suppressing his . To help speed things up Wolverine stabs him in the chest. Fighting Chance He hears Deathstrike and turns around to find her, Sabretooth, Omega Red, and Deadpool waiting for him. Wolverine extends his claws and attacks. He attacks Sabretooth first and knocks him down. Deathstrike comes at him and dodges his attacks. Deadpool attacks from above but Wolverine dodges and cuts off his arm. As Deadpool goes off after his arm Sabretooth charges. He comes in low and knocks Wolverine down. Deadpool puts his arm back together as Deathstrikes attacks with Sabretooth. Just then Banner's eyes turn green. Sabretooth and Deathstrike continue to attack as Omega Red snatches Wolverine with his tentacles and begins to drain the life from Wolverine. At this time Bruce finally becomes big and green. Waking Hulk The four villains hear Hulk roar and turn around to find the green giant angry and ready to fight. Hulk charges. Deadpool and Deathstrike get out of the way but Sabretooth is knocked out the side wall and into the distant forest creating his own crater. Deadpool fires his guns, to little use, and Omega Red tries to drain Hulk's life. However, he cannot concentrate on both Hulk and Wolverine at the same time and Wolverine gets free. Unfortunately Wolverine is tackled by Deathstrike. Hulk punches Omega Red causing him to fly into Deathstrike and over the balcony. Wolverine gets up to find Hulk throwing debris at him. Wolverine ties to reason with him but Hulk keeps coming and starts to chase him. Angry Giant Deadpool follows and leaps on Hulk's back. Deadpool throws a into Hulk's mouth and jumps down next to Wolverine. The grenade goes off and Deadpool thinks he got him. However, Hulk emerges from the smoke ready to rip Deadpool's head off. Wolverine throws Deadpool at Hulk but the green giant smacks him into a wall and keeps going towards Wolverine. Omega Red tackles Wolverine and Deathstrike slashes at Hulk. She's too fast and easily dodges his attacks while making her own. However, she flips over Hulk and before she lands he turns around and claps the air forcing her back. Hulk picks her up and she roars in defiance, only to see his own roar. He then rips both her arms off and walks back towards Wolverine and Omega Red. Omega Red is badly beating Wolverine, so much that Wolverine's costume is in tatters and he isn't fighting back. Just then Hulk comes up and grabs him by the head. Hulk begins smashing Omega Red into the walls. Wolverine gets up and rips his torn mask off. Hulk jumps on top of Omega Red, leaving a large crater, then jumps onto some equipment. However, alarms start blaring and the building begins to crumble. Wolverine encourages Hulk to destroy the facility until he realizes Hulk still wants to smash him. Not Finished Yet Hulk smashes Wolverine and he flies out of the facility next to the unconscious Sabretooth. The facility is then destroyed in a large explosion. Hulk leaps out of the flames and lands next to Wolverine. The two stare down each other, then leap up to finish their battle. In a post-credits scene, Deadpool emerges from the wreckage of the facility. He looks around to find himself alone. He's excited to be alive until Hulk lands on him and jumps away. Quotes "My name is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." :-'Wolverine', first line "What the hell happened?" [Hulk roars and lands] "Oh yeah." :-'Wolverine "''Sir, I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but who are you?" "No one you wanna know, kid." :-'Young Soldier' and Logan "Looks like someone had a bad day." :-'Logan' about the town "He smells...toxic. Gunpowder too. Well, someone tried to fight back. Guess they didn't fight hard enough." :-'Logan' "Department H wants you to find and stop the Hulk before he reaches another town or city. And if you can't stop it, kill it." "Sounds like fun." :-'Man' and Logan "Do you want us to try for a landing?" "Don't bother." :-'Pilot' and Wolverine "Hey bub, you haven't seen a big monster running around here have ya?" "No! Stay back! Stay away from me! Stay back!" "Relax crybaby, I ain't gonna...You smell toxic!" [Throws Bruce around] "Who are you!?" "Please. I'm begging you. Leave me alone. For your own sake, please, go. You're in terrible danger." :-'Wolverine' and Bruce "Here's the deal, misty. There's a third claw that's gonna come out if you don't start talking." :-'Wolverine' "Ah hell. I don't suppose you have any interest in talking this out?" :-'Wolverine' after Bruce transforms "Let's do this! Come on!" :-'Wolverine' "HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN! LITTLE MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE! HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" :-'Hulk', first line "Ok, bub. Let's try that again!" :-'Wolverine' "Thanks runt. We've been trying to take him down for weeks." :-'Sabretooth', first line "Logan buddy. It's me Deadpool. I shot you." :-'Deadpool', first line "Prepare the lab. We're on our way." :-'Professor', first line "Now, Miss Hine. Begin the adamantium bonding process." "Yes, professor." "Commencing infusion." "His vitals are erratic but holding." "Excellent. Increase to maximum." :-'Professor', Miss Hines, and another Scientist "Weapon X's metal conditioning and reprogramming are at stage five. Begin combat assessment." :-'Professor' "I don't care how long you've had him, professor, this is a mistake. I know him. He can't be controlled." :-'Sabretooth' on Logan "Do you ever shut up, Wilson?" "What? Babies creep me out. Rock a bye Bam! Ha ha." :-'Omega Red' and Deadpool "He's fighting the programming!" :-'Technician' "Initiate the lockdown procedures. And someone activate Sabretooth!" :-'Professor' "Wakey-wakey time." "Logan, we missed you. And Weapon X just hasn't been the same without you. Nobody calls me "bub" anymore. And Omega Red's a bed wetter." "One day I will tear out your flippant tongue, Wilson." "He's very ashamed." :-'Sabretooth', Deadpool, and Omega Red "Despite Deadpool's idiocy Weapon X is indeed pleased to have you back, Logan. We put considerable time and money into you." "And pointy things." You were our best operative, Wolverine.''" :-'''Professor and Deadpool "Of course you know him better as the Hulk." "I shot him in the ass. With one of these. What? I did." :-'Professor' and Deadpool "If only Department H had sent you in sooner who knows how much destruction could have been avoided." :-'Professor' "And then Weapon X will have the most powerful creature on the planet at our disposal." :-'Professor'' "You should've killed me when you had the chance. Because I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna kill all of them, and then I'm gonna cut out your heart." :-'Logan' "Uh, Wolverine. You look so sad. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Lady Deathstrike tried to kill you while you were asleep." "Better than having to listen to you." "Man, does she hate you. I mean, we all hate you but Deathstrike really, really, really hates you." :-'Deadpool' and Logan "Hey, still have that unbreakable skull?" [Shoots Logan in the head] "Damn it!" :-'Deadpool' "You will die today, Logan-san. It does not matter what the professor says. These are you last breaths." :-'Lady Deathstrike', first line "Sorry, Prof. Gotta go with the lady on this one." :-'Sabretooth' "You've gotta love our healing factors. I'm gonna enjoy killing you for days. And then I think we'll drop the Hulk on an orphanage or something. Just for fun." :-'Sabretooth' "Gaijin dog. For the dishonor you caused my family, you will suffer. And then you will die." "Sweetheart, you and your family can take your honor and shove it up your bony little..." :-'Lady Deathstrike' and Logan "Please. Please, I'm begging you. You have to help me. You have to get me out of here. If these people turn the Hulk into a weapon millions of people will die." "So I should just kill you know. That's what you're saying, right? Come on, weepy." :-'Bruce Banner' and Wolverine "Please, struggle. It will make your death taste so much sweeter." :-'Omega Red' "BANG! I'm just kidding." :-'Deadpool' "No! That was my favorite gun." :-'Deadpool' "What the hell's the matter with you? Do your thing! We need your big green friend out here right freakin' now!" "What? No!" "What do you man, 'no'?" "Even if that was a good idea, I can't. The transformation happens when I feel angry or stressed. No, they must have drugged me. Something's suppressing my adrenaline. It comes from the cortex." :-'Wolverine' and Bruce Banner "If you wanna cry now, I'd say go for it." :-'Wolverine' "End of the line, runt. Got any last words?" "Yeah, two." [Extends both claws] :-'Sabretooth' and Wolverine "HULK SMASH CLAW PEOPLE!" :-'Hulk' "The next one will be through your brain stem, Logan-san." :-'Deathstrike' "Little man!" "Hey, hey, hey. I'm on your side, you flaming idiot." :-'Hulk' and Wolverine "And they lived happily ever after, except the Hulk." "Bub, you just made him angrier." :-'Deadpool' and Wolverine "Talking man hurt Hulk. HULK RIP OFF TALKING MAN'S HEAD!" :-'Hulk' "He's all yours, Einstein." "No, Logan. We're friends. No. NO!" :-'Wolverine' and Deadpool "UGLY GIRL SCRATCH HULK!" :-'Hulk' "Go for it, big guy. Tear this whole godforsaken place down to the ground." :-'Wolverine' "Alright, bub. Where we were?" :-'Wolverine, last line "''Guys? Red? Deathstrike? I can't believe it. I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" [Hulk lands on him and jumps away] "Ow!" :-'Deadpool', last line of the video Trivia *This is Deadpool's first official appearance outside comics or games. Deadpool did appear several times in but only as illusions, memories, or when Morph transformed. The character itself never appeared. *One image focuses on the 23rd baby to be cloned from Wolverine. This is a reference to , a character created for by Hulk Vs writers Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost. The character has since been adapted into the comics. *Wolverine's uniform in the past is based on the first uniform he was seen wearing in the comics. It was eventually altered to become the more recognizable one seen in the comics, the one the present Wolverine's costume is based on. *Gaijin, the expletive used by Lady Deathstrike, means "foreigner" in Japanese. The phrase itself is ironic considering that they are in Canada, Wolverine's homeland. Though she probably means it as "Non-Japanese" rather than where they are located. *Omega Red seems to be Wolverine's toughest opponent since he did the most damage to his costume and the only one that Wolverine needed help escaping. *It is never shown what the final outcome of the battle between Hulk and Wolverine was. Either Hulk won and simply left, or Wolverine was winning and Hulk was fleeing. Though given Hulk's previous determination the former is likely true. *Although at the end all the villains appear dead, except for Deadpool, they all have the ability to heal. Sabretooth and Deadpool would reappear in in . *All the images during the credits are images from the various comics rather than images from the video. *Bruce Banner's first name is not used, only his alter ego and last name, until the end credits. *With all the stabbings, slashings, smashings, and amputations this is quite possibly the bloodiest thing Marvel Entertainment has ever come out with. The MPAA rated both videos PG-13, this video for intense bloody animated violence. Continuity *Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost, co-writers and producers, stated in an interview that the episode is indeed a sequel to this video, putting the two into the same universe canon. Kyle and Yost's Hulk Vs Wolverine! at Comic Vine *On commentary Kyle and Yost say that the video takes place before Wolverine joined the putting the video before the show. *Dialogue in would indicate that this takes place first, since in this video Hulk is considered a rumor by the Canadians while claims he fought many battles with Hulk in the other video. Inconsistencies *When they first meet, Wolverine throws Bruce so that his back is to the mutant. Yet in the very next shot Wolverine is coming from Bruce's front to grab him. It was too little time for him to move around that much, and makes little sense to do so anyways. *When Banner first transforms the hole in his pants leg disappears. *When Wolverine cuts off Deadpool's arm there are two cuts, meaning he would have had to put one claw away. Yet in both the before and after shots of Wolverine all three claws are extended. *For the beginning of the final battle Omega Red does nothing for much of the battle and later Deathstrike does nothing as Deadpool and Sabretooth attack. This is a common problem in films where one hero fights several villains, in that the villains often wait for the hero to dispose of another before attacking instead of all attacking at once. *When Omega Red is strangling Wolverine his arms alternate between being up in wideshots and down during close-ups. *When Wolverine's claws meet with Sabretooth's hands they create sparks. When did the villain get metal hands? *After the flash grenade goes off Hulk threatens Deadpool. But when given the chance he forgets Deadpool and goes after Wolverine. *Unless Deathstrike was anchored to a third point only one of her arms should have been ripped off, and she was clearly in the air. Cast : Crew See also Hulk vs Wolverine (Video) Full Credits. : Background The video was released concurrently with in the package. The video is based primarily on The Incredible Hulk #180 released in 1974, which served as Wolverine's first appearance. It also combines elements from Wolverine's Weapon X origin. The scene with the wolf was inspired by the cover of a comic with Wolverine. The image itself can be seen during the credits. The sixth time Steven Blum has voiced Wolverine. Tom Kane, who plays Professor, previously voiced the in , Doctor Doom in his appearance on , H.O.M.E.R., Century, and Ghost. He also voiced Xavier in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Reaction The video has a 7.1 on IMDb. References External Links *Official Site *Marvel.com *Concept Art at Marvel.com *Wikipedia *IMDb *Allmovie *Marvel Animation Age Category:Non MAU Category:Video